Odd Man Out
by Theresa471
Summary: This new story "Odd Man Out" deals with the aftermath of the shooting of Congressman James O' Rourke, from the hands of Jackson Hunt in " The End Of The Trail".
1. Chapter 1

**This new story "Odd Man Out" deals with the aftermath of the shooting of Congressman O' Rourke from the hands of Jackson Hunt in The End Of The Trail.**

 **In a dark alley, two lone men are talking behind a pizza parlor down town Washinton, D.C. discussing the shooting in New York City.**

 **"I must admit Hunt, I really had no idea you were going to blow up the cocaine in the first place." While moving away from the light that was showing up in the alley way.**

 **"I had no choice in the matter at that time, since Beckett and her people from the 12th precinct have been looking for the merchandise a long time." As he tells Senator William Calhoun from Wisconsin.**

 **"What ever your reason, we will need to find another way to bring in the cocaine and other merchandise into the country." While musing with his cell phone to call his office a few blocks away.**

 **"I will be around on whether or not you will be needing me for any other work, I will be flying back to New York to talk with my son Richard, and try to explain my motives as to what I did at the Seaport."**

 **"Just make sure you are able to cover your tracks, since a number of the organizational members are not happy in regard to what happen with there merchandise." He replies to Jackson Hunt looking on with concern.**

 **" I need to fix this matter to navigate through this entire mess that I created." He points out to the senator having to be deeply involved into this entire matter, along with another scandal to add into the scenario.**

 **/**

 **12th precinct...Late afternoon**

 **Captain Kate Beckett having just arrived after getting in some much needed rest, she still could not believe on what had happen with all of the cocaine merchandise going up in smoke, because of Castle's father involvement with Loksat and Congressman James o' Rourke.**

 **She basically had to start all over again in trying to find a trail with the drug signature.**

 **Beckett had gone over to speak with Ryan and Esposito, to find out if they were able to find anything that was left of the cocaine that was on the barge.**

 **The both men having looked tired, were discussing another case that the both of them were working on involving a murder down town betting parlor.**

 **"Gentlemen!", Is everything okak with the both of you?", as it seems your mind are on other things at the moment."**

 **She tells them with great curiosity after what happen at the South Street Sea port.**

 **Ryan is the first to speak up. "I don't know about you, Captain Beckett, but it does seem to me that this entire deal was mostly a set up by Castle's father after all this time."**

 **"Bro!", One thing for sure I just hope that Castle's father doesn't turn around to play more head games with all of us?" Moving up from his seat really pissed at the moment.**

 **"I mostly agree!", she tells thems while walking away to head on over to her office.**

 **She was secretly hoping that a miracle would happen to fix this entire mess, while thinking to herself while walking into her office.**

 **/**

 **Richard Castle having to be alone most of the afternoon, after his wife Kate, had left to go to work at the had given him the chance to catch up on some much needed rest.**

 **Even though now heading for his office to write a new Nikki Heat story involving the cocaine having to been destroyed by an arch enemy of Nikki Heat and Jamesion Rook.**

 **He needed to make sure the details were developed correctly, in order for the reader to understand what is actually going on with the characters.**

 **Just before sitting down on his chair with his laptop ready to go. He heard a heavy knock on his front door, while leaving his office to open the door not knowing what to expect!**

 **Walking slowly over to the door, he opens the door to see the one person that he really didn't need to see at this moment.**

 **"You don't need to be here in the first place dad, after what you did at the Seaport a few days ago." Castle was very hot under the collar at this particular moment having to see his father at his door.**

 **While Jackson Hunt barges into the living area while closing the front door.**

 **"First of all Richard, I have a number of things to explain to you, as to why I did all that nonsense in the first place!"**

 **While moving over to the kitchen counter to sit.**

 **Another thing, I need to make sure Richard, that the walls don't have ears at this particular moment." While taking out a special device from his coat pocket to check for bugs or video devices.**

 **Hunt was following the flashing light on the instrument taking him into the bathroom. While Richard Castle was watching his every moment.**

 **Castle was going to say something, when Hunt put his hand to Castle's mouth to keep quiet for the moment. While Hunt climbs the bathroom sink to take off the lighting fixture to find a small camera inside.**

 **He was able to turn it off with the special device. "We can talk now without being watched or heard.**

 **"What the hell is going on Dad to have you find that video camera in the first place?"**

 **"Whom do you think in the first place Richard" Walking away to check for other devices inside the loft, and he does a few minutes later in the bedroom, and most of all his office.**

 **/**

 **Some time later Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito were asking questions, on the inside of the betting parlor on just what happen with one of the bettors having to be shot in the back alleyway.**

 **They were able to piece together after talking with a number of the bettors, Frankin Johnson in his early forties was shot because of his involvement with the mob, and drug connections the past few years. Along with an IOU for almost a million dollars deep inside the mob family.**

 **Detective Kevin Ryan having gone through the clothing of the dead body, was mostly able to find a telephone in his pocket for a Washington, D.C. area code.**

 **Sergeant Esposito told Ryan to wait on calling the number until they were able to head on back to the precinct.**

 **After checking the area for the final time of the evening, along with a quick chat with the M.E. Lanie, she didn't have much to add at that particular moment after Esposito asked his last question.**

 **"Where is Alexis?", I would think that she would working with you on this case."**

 **"She's back at the lab working on another case at the moment, Alexis will be helping me once I bring the body back to the morgue, and I will be sure to let you know on anything else that we might find."**

 **"Sure!" He tell Lanie while heading on out to meet up with his partner Kevin Ryan in the precinct's vehicle.**

 **/**

 **While back at the 12th Precinct.**

 **Captain Kate Beckett having finished the last of her paperwork for this evening, she was able to noticed that Ryan and Esposito had just arrived back from the betting parlor crime scene.**

 **"Did you find anything important that will help your case out" She replied to both officers looking at the phone number on the piece of paper.**

 **Esposito goes to dial the number with the voice turned up to hear.**

 **"You have reached Senator William Calhoun office, please leave a brief message."**

 **It was this point, the group didn't know what to think at that one particular moment.**

 **End of chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two "Odd Man Out"**

 **They just could not believe it, that the telephone number was of the Senator. As Beckett was thinking that this keeps on getting better all of the time.**

 **First it was Loksat, Next came Congressman James O' Rourke, and now Senator William Calhoun. Who is going to be next on the trail of dead bodies.**

 **While walking back into her office to call her husband Richard Castle.**

 **She was not happy one bit, when she found out that Jackson Hunt has been the main key involved with this entire operation from the very beginning.**

 **Along with right up to the point for when her husband Richard Castle was abducted.**

 **/**

 **Castle answers the phone, but tells her to be careful in what she says over the phone.**

 **"Why?" She tells him with great concern in her voice.**

 **"I will tell you, Kate, when you come to the Loft, as soon as possible! As his voice sounded upset by the tone.**

 **"I will be leaving really soon, Rick!" As she looks back at everyone in the bullpen looking somewhat confused by the entire situation.**

 **Beckett finishes up her paperwork for the evening, as she calls Detective Anderson into the office to give him the orders for the evening. She would be home for the rest of the evening.**

 **While she grabs her jacket, she had sure that Anderson understood her orders.**

 **/**

 **Having to be stuck in local traffic, she called Castle that she was going to late.**

 **"All right, Kate!, just be sure to watch your step!" It sounded way off for when it comes to Richard Castle and his freaky ways of talking to her on the phone.**

 **It was at this point, the local traffic started to before she knew it, she was parking into the under ground parking lot of the loft.**

 **When she goes to walk towards the entrance, she noticed that no one was working the door to be very strange.**

 **Beckett went inside to take the main elevator to the top floor, while coming out of the elevator, she saw that Castle was waiting for her at the entrance, along with some one that she did not wish to speak to at the moment.**

 **She was extremely pissed off, while taking out her pistol from her jacket to be directed towards Jackson Hunt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three "Odd Man Out"**

 **"God oh! mightly!", Kate put down your weapon before your not realizing just what is going on!" Castle was pissed as hell trying to talk his wife into putting her weapon away.**

 **"Castle, don't you know that your father has been behind the entire plan to take over Loksat's drug business?" She stated.**

 **"That is not true Kate at all!", As Jackson Hunt goes to take his daughter in law's weapon away from her.**

 **Beckett didn't feel right to have her weapon to be taken away from her mostly.**

 **"Would you mind telling me just what the hell is going on in the first place?" While moving into the Loft to be standing next to her husband Richard castle.**

 **"Listen Kate, my father has something to tell you as to why he blew up the barge at the South Street, Seaport."**

 **"Well then, start talking! she replied walking over to the frig to take something out to drink behind the counter. As she shrugs her shoulder at the situation at hand.**

 **"Before you even think that I am quilty, I have involved in this mess for 30 plus years,even since my son became involve with writing." He goes to sit down on the couch in the corner by the fire place.**

 **"What does Castle's writing has to do with anything in the first place" Taking a sip of her orange juice on the counter.**

 **"When I first started with the C.I.A., I had gotten myself involved with a number of drug operations, and one of them was Loksat's group just starting out back then." He points out to Castle and Beckett listening contently.**

 **He continues on with his story...**

 **And this also includes your mother years later, for when she had gotten involved with the drug coalition for the neighborhood.**

 **Over the years, since I have been on the outside of the C.I.A., I can do what it takes to get the job done, and one of them is to find just where did Loksat and the others in his organization had hidden the rest of his money laundering, Off shore accounts, and most of all the drugs mostly the cocaine.**

 **Castle finally speaks up to stop his father from going on any further.**

 **"Tell Kate, the really good news to really piss me off a great deal!" As he muses with his words to his wife looking on and steaming inside.**

 **"I knew when I arrived here at the loft, that things were not right., starting with your doorman missing, to the video cameras I found here in the loft." Going over from behind the stairs showing her the evidence.**

 **"You mean to tell me that Castle and myself have been under video surveillance after all this time? She looks around the loft to feel violated at the moment both inside and out.**

 **"As with myself as well, Kate!", While moving closer to support his wife.**

 **"So what do we do in the meantime with all this bullshit?"**

 **She tells me while needing more information from Jackson Hunt.**

 **"We sit tight in the meantime, until the cocaine shows up again, and I know for a fact that the organization will be looking for ways to bring the drugs into the country." With Hunt moving to reach for his weapon inside his jacket to let them know that he needs to leave for a little while to make contact with Senator William Calhoun.**

 **"Where does Senator Calhourn fits into the picture? She asked the question, as he starts to leave.**

 **"I will be back later to explain, meanwhile I have other business to attend to at the moment Kate. He explains to her and his son Richard Castle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Odd Man Out**

 **Hunt had left the loft to look for the body that was placed into the garbage chute inside the parking lot. He had a feeling just who killed Jamesion the doorman to make a point with him and Castle's family.**

 **The body was still there, since no one hasn't notice a thing, as he keeps it there. He had made sure to use his gloves, so not to leave any prints.**

 **At the moment, he goes to meet up with Rita at the hotel near Central Park, to discuss the next step into the plan.**

 **Once Hunt was able to arrive at the hotel room, Rita told him that a meeting was set up for him and a snitch near the same area of the South Street, Seaport.**

 **"He said something about bringing the money for the dope, along with information in regard to the next shipment that is supposed to be coming from overseas."**

 **She replied with confidence towards her husband.**

 **"What time, Rita?" He said while going into the bathroom to change his clothes.**

 **"Two hours Jackson." She chuckles a little to feel better about the entire situation.**

 **Hunt comes out of the bathroom while drying his salt and pepper hair.**

 **/**

 **While back at the Loft**

 **Kate Beckett had gotten a call from one of the neighbors saying something about finding a body in the garbage chute.**

 **She goes to turn from the phone to look at her husband very annoyed.**

 **"You don't think?" As she inquires...**

 **"I suggest Captain Beckett that you call in the boys to investigate this time!" Telling his wife with sarcasm in his voice.**

 **"But first Castle, we need to go look at the body!", I will call Ryan and Esposito afterwards."**

 **Castle and Beckett having to made sure the front door was lock, they were able to head for the parking lot garbage chute, as the security people from the building were out in full force.**

 **It was at that particular moment, when Beckett saw the body of Jamesion, she pulled out her cell phone to call the 12th precinct.**

 **/**

 **Some time later inside the South Street, Seaport away from the area of the barge explosion.**

 **Hunt was waiting for someone name Elroy to come meet with him.**

 **It was at this particular moment, when he heard someone whisper at him to come over. As Elroy a junkie, and a undercover Narcotic cop was able to let him know that 50 million dollars of drugs will be shortly coming into the United States.**

 **Elroy goes to ask Hunt for the cash, as he hands him the envelope filled with 100 dollar bills.**

 **" I also heard that a barge from Korea name the Windtail will be arriving the day before Christmas, I understand its park of Loksat drug shipment.", But since Loksat is now dead, it leaves it open for anyone to take at the moment!"**

 **"Very well Elroy, just make sure you stay out of the picture until the shipment shows up." He replies very quickly before heading on out of the area, But first Hunt had to check on something first. As his snitch disappeared from his view.**

 **When Hunt arrived near the burnt out barge, he climbed over to the other side, while bending over to check the area that he placed some of the cocaine that he took with him just before he blew up the barge.**

 **Hunt was able to look inside the now open cement block, while taking out the two packages placing them under his jacket, and bring back to his hotel room.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five Odd Man Out**

 **Senator Calhoun having just gotten back from the session at the White House conference on drug inforcement, he was not pleased at all, that so many questions had to be asked in regard to his possible tie-in with Congressman Daniel Roberts aka Loksat.**

 **For years Calhoun has been staying from the lime light, so not to have his past come back with his involvement with Loksat, along with the trail of bodies.**

 **However now that Jackson Hunt is now back into the picture, his life was very much in danger because of him being on the outside of the C.I.A., even though having something to do with the Attorney General's members having been killed just after Hunt's daughter in law left the F.B.I.**

 **It's gotten way out of hand at the moment, as Senator Calhoun had no idea what was going to happen, while the Senate committee has him under scrutiny, along with the White House, and Vice President James Avery.**

 **/**

 **Undercover Narcotic cop Willis Elroy, had contacted his Captain's office telling him about the meeting he had with Jackson Hunt and the drug shipment.**

 **Captain Anthony Davis of the 73rd precinct, had advised Elroy to be very careful the next few days for when it comes to his work with Hunt.**

 **While he was talking on the phone with Elroy, he had a file in front of him that was post marked from Washington, D.C. on the long career of C.I.A. agent Jackson Hunt.**

 **Within the file, it had enclosed photos of Hunt for when he was in Thailand with his son Richard Castle during a very special mission, along with Henry Jenkins and his involvement from over the years.**

 **Captain Davis having been in charged of the undercover narcotic's division for almost 20 years, he had never seen anything like this before. And it's likely to get worst as the days go by.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six Odd Man Out**

 **Captain Anthony Davis having finished talking to Elroy, he needed to take a break. He decided to try The Old Haunt for which several of his under cover team visit at times to let go!**

 **He had made after checking the last of his paperwork, that nothing else needed to be changed in regard to operations, in and around New York City.**

 **Only one special event having to be going on tomorrow evening at the Waldolf. With security having to be really tight with the visit of the Vice President to discuss changes with the policies for overseas drug markets.**

 **In his mind, he thought it was a complete joke for when it comes to controling cocaine that illegally that comes into the United States.**

 **/**

 **This will be the one time Captain Davis will be meeting the owner of The Old Haunt Richard Castle, along with loving all of his Nikki Heat novels.**

 **It was a rear evening for Richard Castle to be working behind the bar as special favor, espicially when most of the security people, will be coming in this evening with the Vice President to be here tomorrow evening.**

 **Captain Davis was very lucky to get a seat at the bar, since it was really busy. He could see three waitresses and waiters helping to serve the food and drinks. While behind the bar was the manager Richard Castle, his daughter Alexis, and on a night she wasn't working. Castle's wife Kate Beckett was helping out until everything dies down.**

 **What Davis didn't realize was the fact that two men sitting in the far corner was watching him, along with Richard Castle.**

 **The first man a white caucasian in his late forties, while the other, a black male having to be talking on his cell very quietly having to be hearing instructions on what to do next.**

 **The voice on the phone tells him to make sure to keep a close watch on the Captain until he leaves, after that it's up to the both of you to eliminate, I suggest you wait until after the Gala tomorrow evening.**

 **"Yes, Sir!" As the calls ends, to have both men continue to eat and drink at the far corner.**

 **/**

 **Castle was talking to the Captain about his new novel that he started to work, at this point there was no title, since it's been a while that he had put all of his effort into writing.**

 **But now that his wife is now two months pregnant, he had gotten some what inspired.**

 **Despite the fact that his father Jackson Hunt has been bending the rules, a little too much!**

 **With having a number of drinks into his system, Davis was feeling melancholy, and needed to talk with Castle because of his involvement with Loksat.**

 **When he told Richard Castle, that he needed to talk. Castle told Beckett that he was going to speak with Captain Davis down stairs in his office while they were able to take care of the bar since things seem to be slowing down a little.**

 **But in the mean time, the two men in the corner had to wait it out...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven Odd Man Out**

 **Once Captain Davis walked down stairs to the basement of The Old Haunt, Castle noticed that something was not right.**

 **And he needed to find out just what is going on before everything gets way out of hand.**

 **"Castle, I need for you to do me a big favor, I would like to talk with your wife Captain Kate Beckett." Feeling somewhat nervous at the moment, that someone might be listening in with the conversation.**

 **"Why?", Castle goes over to the liquor cabinet to give Captain Anthony Davis a drink.**

 **"Thanks, for the scotch, I could sure use it to calm down my nerves." He replied while his hand was shaking from being scared."**

 **"What's going on Captain?, my wife and her detectives can only do some much for when it comes to protection."**

 **Davis moves to give himself another shot of the scotch before starting to talk.**

 **Castle, ever since Loksat was killed, everything has been going into a free fall, and it's gotten just too dangerous with the new players that are now into the picture."**

 **"Like who?" He asked very calmly.**

 **"Besides Senator William Calhoun, your father as well!"**

 **It was at that moment that Richard Castle was not surprised one bit, for when it comes to his father well being.**

 **"Castle, your father is a very dangerous person at the moment, he will do anything to protect his interests!"**

 **"What makes you think that my father will probably kill again to get what he wants the most?" While taking the bottle of scotch to pour himself into a small shot glass, he needed it very badly at the moment.**

 **"I understand your father will be around to attend, the special Gala at the Waldolf with the Vice President having to be in town"**

 **"Do you realize just how much security will be involved at that Gala?", plus the fact my wife's team will be part of it, as with myself having been asked to come as a favor**

 **"From what I understand, there will be over 100 uniforms, undercover and F.B.I. to be in the area to protect the Vice President and the others.**

 **"And when it comes to your father's talents, anything is possible!, anyrate right now I need to leave, while those two men in the far corner up stairs decide other actions against me." While grabbing his jacket from the chair.**

 **"You knew this all this time, without having to say a word to me or my wife?"**

 **"Yes!", Lets go, before your wife comes looking for the both of us.**

 **Meanwhile upstairs. Both the men that were watching Davis, decided to leave and report in to their superiors.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight Odd Man Out**

 **Next evening, security was very tight around the Waldolf hotel, Beckett's department would be watching inside the banquet hall, and around the entrance's leading into the hall.**

 **Castle had arrived early to speak with the press before the Gala begins, he was all dressed in his black tux and tie, along with Kate Beckett and his daughter Alexis at his side for the show.**

 **Once the reporters were done asking Castle questions about his novels and up coming book tours, Captain Kate Beckett went to start her work with the other detectives Kevin Ryan, Sergeant Javier Esposito and three others in under cover clothing.**

 **The weather outside for the Gala was very cold and balmy with the wind blowing. Along with Jackson Hunt to make it into the banquet hall in disguise as a under cover agent.**

 **It would be easy for him, since there were just too many people inside to keep a close eye on,**

 **Castle had gone inside with his ear piece to speak with Kate roaming around the hall, he wasn't able to see Captain Davis as yeat. While he was moving around the crowd.**

 **While speaking into his mike on his tux whispering, he asked Beckett on whether or not, she and her men were able to see Captain Davis.**

 **"No!" Was her answer for the moment, she caught an glimpse of someone that looked some what familiar."Damn!", was all she said while moving to try and catch up to Castle's father, but before she knew it, he had disappeared into another section of the banquet hall.**

 **/**

 **It would be a few minutes, the Vice President of the United States would be coming into the hall to make his speech, everyone was asked to be directed into the huge dining area to be seated. Along with the Secret Service watching ot for any hostile attempts against the Vice President.**

 **Beckett walked over to speak with Kevin Ryan on whether or not he seen Jackson Hunt, or for the fact that Captain Davis is not here as well.**

 **"Ryan, did you see him at all?" While looking around to see if Castle and Alexis had gone inside.**

 **"Nothing at all, Beckett!" While keeping on staying alert for the moment.**

 **It was at this point, Sergeant Javier Esposito came over with an report from one of his under cover teams. By the way, he was looking, it was not good news at all.**

 **"What's wrong?" She asked with great concern in her voice.**

 **"Captain Anthony Davis was just found shot to death in his down town apartment with a bullet to his head., the crime scene unit is now at the site investigating.**

 **"Let's go, we need to get inside the dining area before Hunt gets his hands on the Vice President."**

 **It was at this point, things started to move very slowly by Beckett's standards.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine Odd Man Out**

 **Beckett ran towards the back for where the Vice President was being held, she had to show her badge to the secret service agent at the door, telling him that a sniper is in the building to shoot the Vice President.**

 **Agent Sanders having brought in Captain Beckett, while explaining her story to main agent in charge, she was getting some what frustrated having to be showing in her face.**

 **However Vice President James Emery came over to her, along with the rest of the agents having to make sure nothing was going to happen.**

 **/**

 **Meanwhile Castle and Alexis were walking around to see if they could spot Jackson Hunt in the crowd.**

 **Hunt was inside one of the bathrooms, talking to Rita on the cell, telling her that it's impossible to get to the vice president with all of those secret service agents around.**

 **"Listen Jackson, instead of shooting him, why not just set off a smoke bomb to shake things up a little, as there will always be another time." She tells him with such confidence in her voice.**

 **With sternness in his voice, he tells her. "Very well, I will do this only for this one time, Rita!" He ends the call, to change his disguise once again.**

 **Castle came over to Alexis while taking a sip of her soda, he was not going to give up at this point no matter what.**

 **"Are you all right, Dad? She asked seeing that he was still worried overall.**

 **"I am find, Alexis, I just have this gut feeling that my father is still around." As he croaked with last of his words to her.**

 **Hunt now in a waiter's uniform with a long black wig, with dark glasses since the lighting is so bright in the banguet hall. Hunt moves a little bit closer towards the guard with the secret service agent is stationed.**

 **Castle just turn his face towards for where the Vice President is behind the door, as with his wife.**

 **He goes to scream at Alexis to get down! all of a sudden, His father throws the smoke bomb to cause mass confusion, while moving quickly away from the banquet hall, moving past everyone trying to run out,**

 **Along with all of the police, undercover and secret service trying to figure out, on just who is responsible for the smoke bomb.**

 **It was at this point, Kate Beckett running out from the door, to check on Castle and Alexis. The Vice President stayed in the back with the secret service protecting him.**

 **He was not happy at all, when he got out his cell to send a text message codename Greenlight District to someone that is very involved up to their necks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten Odd Man Out**

 **All hell had broken out. Every one of the quests that were inside the hall, started to panic now with the smoke bomb that had gotten heavy. As several of the elite members started coughing from the smoke.**

 **But in the meantime, all of the police that were inside, had to check every entrance, and to find out who was the one that had threw the bomb in the first place.**

 **Vice President Emery, had kept looking at his cell phone for any type of text message for which he had sent a few minutes prior.**

 **Something had to be done, before this entire plan will be blown up, before anyone was able to get thier hands on the drug shipments that will be arriving in the United States.**

 **Millions of dollars are involved, and the organization needs the shipments to help pay to keep the things moving, along with all of the others that are involved both here and overseas.**

 **It was at this point, when a text was coming in from an unknown source.**

 **He goes to look at it, as his face turns ashen all of a sudden..**

 **It said. "I will kill you soon!", with an unknown messenger name "Vulcan".**

 **Emery turned around to look at everyone moving around, as he was visibly upset from the text message.**

 **/**

 **Hunt was able to get out of the banquet hall without anyone seeing him, as he throws away the bag with his disguises into the garbage compactor.**

 **He sent to use his cell again, after sending that message to the vice president. But this time, it was to his son to let him that he was "Out", and that he will contact him soon. While using his codename "Vulcan" for his years of being an agent for the C.I.A. for the longest time.**

 **Once the message was sent, he had to leave to go meet up with his wife at the motel. There was nothing else to do at the moment, accept wait until the next time something occurs.**

 **/**

 **Castle was alone for the moment, with Beckett talking with Ryan, Esposito and the others. As for Alexis, she left having to be tired, and needed to get in sleep for her work in the morning at the P.I. office. Castle knew very well, she was upset, and used the excuse that she was very tired from the entire affair.**

 **Castle felt his cell vibrate in his jacket pocket, as he goes to look at who was sending a text message to him besides Gina from Black Pawn publishing.**

 **He was quite upset after reading the message from his father. Telling him that he was no longer around, and that he will make contact with him again very soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Odd Man Out**

 **It has come to a point that Castle needed to get mad, and do something stupid for when it comes to his own father.**

 **Someone or even himself just needs to put him down for some time, and to keep him out of the scene for some time until the crisis is over.**

 **This is the first in a long while, that Richard Castle has been this mad accept for when his wife had left him three months back. However having to find that most of his memories have returned, because of recent issues that had come up involving his father, and his time spent in Thailand.**

 **He left a text message on his wife's phone, knowing that she will probably be staying awhile until after the Vice President leaves the banquet hall.**

 **It was decided that the Vice President would stay for awhile to at least speak with the reporters in the back room, and discuss his policies in regard to drug enforcement, however the Gala will continued on for the next night, along with a ton of security personnel involved.**

 **Even though the Vice President would not be attending because of what had happened this evening.**

 **/**

 **Castle had asked a few of his military friends that he had been in contact for years, having to be fans of his Nikki Heat, Derrick Storm books, along with doing research over the years.**

 **He asked them to come see him at his P.I. Office tomorrow morning if possible, but in the meantime, he asked Haley to try and trace a telephone/text message if possible. As he woke her from a sound sleep at her down town apartment.**

 **"Are you serious Castle, at this time of night, I need my beauty sleep!" She tells him with venom in her voice.**

 **"Look Haley, it's very important, that your able to find out for me as soon as you can." He tells her with angry emotion in his voice. "And Haley, I will pay you extra for the effort!"**

 **He said to really surprise her with him throwing money at her again, and a little bit of flirting in the meantime.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Odd Man Out**

 **Colonel Benjamin Alexander from Fort Dix, New Jersey, having to be looking for Richard Castle's P.I. Office, was able to check his GSP for the last time, when he noticed the building.**

 **He was able to park with out a problem, while placing the coins into the parking meter. He walks into the building to take the elevator on up.**

 **Castle having to be sitting at his desk looking at some of the latest case files that have come into the office. Both Alesis and Haley will be working on them starting some time today. But in the meantime, he was waiting for a friend of his to show up.**

 **It was at this point, He heard a voice. "Well Castle, old Buddy!, how can I help you after all of these years as good friends?, and if I remember correctly, I also save your ass as well in Thailand after your father and Jenkins left you to die.**

 **"Quite true Benny! He gets up out of his seat to come around the desk to shake his hand and give him a quick hug.**

 **"So Castle, what exactly is going on that you need me to come here into your office? While looking around the area.**

 **"I need for you to find my father, and he seems to be some where in the red light district., My partner Haley was able to track it down to the following addresses." He shows his friend the list on a piece of paper.**

 **"Why? He asked with Castle looking on with great stress in his face.**

 **"Look, this is very hard for me, even though I have only known that my father ever existence the past three years, however from what I do know, he's a killer and won't stop until he's finished with his work." As Castle continues on with his statement.**

 **"No doubt, you heard last night on the news, in regard to what had happen at the Gala for the Vice President?"**

 **"Yes I heard! He goes to turn on his phone, to show that he was reading it on Face Book about the incident.**

 **"And what am I supposed to do, once I find him, Castle? He pointed straight up into his face, as he can see that his friend was having a rough time of it at the moment.**

 **"You need to find him and just take him out of the picture for awhile, otherwise if he gets too much of a problem, then you need to do what is necessary to stay alive at that particular moment." Castle tells him with a heavy heart.**

 **"Ok, Castle, I will get started right away." He turns to start walking out of the office.**

 **"Wait! , before you leave, here is the money I promised you on the phone, along with a bonus."**

 **"Thanks!" He goes to leave. While Castle sits down at his desk exhausted. He had to make sure that his wife never finds out, as he turning into a Beckett with the obsession of hers.**

"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13th Odd Man Out**

 **If it wasn't for Castle, he would not be doing this crazy thing he asked him to do. I just hope it doesn't come to a point that I would need to kill his father. Otherwise I have a way to knock him out, and just mostly take him out of the game.**

 **With using his connections, I was able to get very close to the area of the Red Light District the last few days.**

 **Castle had checked in with him the past few days, to find out on whether I was getting close at all.**

 **I told him I was very much closing in on your father, as I hated to tell him, as I could feel him breathing down my neck.**

 **/**

 **Castle has been working a great deal at his office ever since the banquet Gala. His wife Kate Beckett was worried about him mostly, since he's not been himself, since he saw his father at the Gala, and then disappearing.**

 **She had a feeling, that her husband was going out for blood to find his father, and try to place him out of the action.**

 **She needed to find out for sure, it would mean a real battle between the both of them, after just getting back to together. And no matter what, she will not back down at all, despite her deep love for Richard Castle.**

 **She goes to leave the Precinct very early this time around, since it's relative quiet since the Vice President had gone back to Washington, D.C.**

 **When she gets to his block, she can see that his red Ferrari is still parked in his parking spot.**

 **She is able to find a space in the back parking lot, and having to walk into the main back entrance, while walking up to the first level, and then taking the classic elevator to the top level.**

 **When she arrives to his door, she can see the door half open, as he's talking to a client on the phone.**

 **She walks in, while getting his attention, he lift's his head up to look at her, and telling the client, that he will call them back later with further information. As he hangs up the phone, along with getting up from his seat to go around in front of the desk to give his wife a quick kiss on the cheek, since he was not in the best of moods.**

 **And she was able to sense it at this particular moment.**

 **"So what's up Kate?, He asked her while not really looking at her face.**

 **"Rick, what is going on with you and your father of late?, your been very quiet the past days, even when we have been together in bed.**

 **" My father and I are done, Kate, and I need to do something about it before it's too late!"**

 **"Are you serious?", what are you planning to do in the first place?" While backing off from him, as if she was scared in what might happen to her husband's well being.**

 **"I currently have some one out looking for him at the moment, his orders are to find him, and take him, out of the game until the crisis is over, or else if he's does not , my man is ordered to shoot to kill with no questions ask." As he slams his arm down onto the hard desk. Along with his wife taking him into her embrace.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Odd Man Out**

 **Please be advise that this chapter is a little graphic for when it comes to a rape scene between Jackson Hunt and his wife Rita.**

 **It was the next day Colonel Benjamin Alexander had gotten very close to finding Jackson Hunt. His friend Jason working with him for Castle, was able to follow Hunt to a bar a block down the street from his apartment on the top of an laundromat.**

 **Jason text Benjamin, to let him know that he followed Hunt to the Blue Goose Bar, and stayed inside for an hour, before heading back to his apartment.**

 **Benjamin told him to still keep an eye out, until he knows what to do next with his plan.**

 **/**

 **Inside his apartment, Hunt was drunk some what, as Rita tried to get him to lay down before he hurts himself, but instead, he was in the mood to have sex with his wife, however she wanted no part of it at the moment, in his condition.**

 **But it didn't work out that way, Hunt forced Rita by pushing her down onto the bed. He wanted to have sex very badly, that he actually was going to rape her against her will.**

 **She tried to push her husband away, to try and get away from him. But he had her cornered underneath him, as Hunt ripped away her blouse to get at her breast.**

 **Rita was being hurt very badly, as her own husband was biting her nipples that were now bleeding. She tried to scream, but he placed his right hand over her mouth, so that no one can hear.**

 **She continued to fight him, but to no prevail!**

 **It was at this point that her tells her.**

 **"I am going to screw you so hard, that your going to listen to me for now on. When ever I asked you to have sex with me or else I will just kill you, you bitch!" He slaps her face really hard to cause welts to show up.**

 **A minute later Hunt goes to enter her very hard, making her cry from the pain of the rape. She tries to push him away, but it didn't do any good.**

 **Rita, decided to let it happen, since she wasn't able to do anything about it, but she will surely get even with him in the long run.**

 **/**

 **Some time later, she tried to move, but she she was hurting just too much. She needed to see a doctor, but he would not let her go, after she told him about going to the clinic two blocks from there apartment.**

 **Her breasts were swollen, even though the bleeding had stopped. Rita tells him that she needs to take a shower.**

 **"All right, but I will go in with you, and have sex again with a more willing partner.**

 **"After we do, I am going back to the bar to drink again, do you understand Rita?"**

 **"Yes!" She was scared as hell, however she needed to do something before she really gets hurt.**

 **/**

 **It was later when Hunt left for the bar, and it was there chance to finally get to him. Jason walked into the bar by himself, as Benjamin was at the back entrance of the bar waiting with his blow gun, as with Jason for when he follows him into the men's room.**

 **Jason orders a scotch at the bar, telling the bartender to bring it near the corner near the bathroom. He pays cash, along with a tip.**

 **Hunt was drinking whiskey's like water, the bartender had kept filling up his scotch glass.**

 **So after an hour, it was time for Hunt to head for the bathroom, after havng too many drinks in his system.**

 **Hunt is unsteady walking into the bathroom, and it was Jason's time to make his move.**

 **Once he knew that he was inside, he hits Hunt with the blow gun twice knocking him out very quickly. He drags Hunt's body to the back entrance since no one around. Benjamin opened the door to also hit Hunt with the glow gun.**

 **Since Benjamin had his truck near the entrance, they were able to place his body inside the back, placing a cloth in his mouth, and tying up his hands and feet to take him to the horse farm in Fort Dix, New Jersey some 15 miles from the barracks.**

 **/**

 **Late that evening at the Loft**

 **Castle was in bed when the first text came in from Benjamin.**

 **Kate was awake when he looked at his text.**

 **"What's wrong, Rick?" She was concerned, by the look on his face.**

 **"They got him!, he's been taken out of the picture for now., They have him all drugged and tied up at a horse farm in Fort Dix, New Jersey.**

 **It was at this point that Beckett cell phone chirps having to be the 12th precinct.**

 **"It's Esposito!" As she goes to answer the call. "What's going on, Esposito?**

 **She listen's to his conversation.**

 **"Very well, I will get dress and meet you at that address, I will be sure to let Castle know."**

 **"What's wrong?" Thinking that something might of happen to Alexis or his mother.**

 **"A body was just found in an apartment over the Red Light laundromat, a call was made after the neighbor's had heard screams coming from an apartment., Rita's body was just found to have a gun shot to her head, and it looks like that she has been severely raped.**

 **FINALE**

 **This story will be continued with "WHAT COMES AROUND, GOES AROUND."**


End file.
